A Perfect Score
by sasusaku779
Summary: Contestant Number 7: Nerdy Sakura! Play the game to win a date with the Uchiha Sasuke.


**A Perfect Score**

"Welcome to the final round of 'A Shot of Love With Uchiha Sasuke!"

A round of applause and cheers broke through the crowd seated in the audience. Two girls held a noticeable sign, "We Love You Sasuke-Kun!"

"…And here is the man of the night! Uchiha Sasuke!" The noise was outrageous due to the arrival of the man.

(_"We love you Sasuke-kun!" "OMG it's the Uchiha Sasuke!" "Sasuke-kun! Look this way!" "Can I take a picture with you?" "Can I get your autograph!" "Sasuke-kun! Please tutor me in anatomy!" "You're so hot!" Tanaka Ami fainted."_)

With a look of distaste, he was pushed forward to the chair by the strange masked man holding a small orange book.

"As you all know, Uchiha Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha Corp and this fundraiser, he has gladly chosen to participate in, is held for the new Medical Center for Tokyo University! And one of these lucky ladies," the light shined on the group of ladies sitting at individual desks, "is going to win a lucky date with this hot shot on February 14 at Shojin Ryori!" A gasp ran through the crowd.

"Shojin Ryori? But that's so expensive!" exclaimed co-host Yamanaka Ino.

"Yes and not only is it expensive! This restaurant is the most famous in Japan! And it gets even better! After the dinner date, the two of them will continue with a romantic walk through Tokyo Park! And then the special day will end with a ride in the limo to the lucky winner's home!"

"Oh! How lucky!" Yamanaka squealed. To the audience, she added, "Please remember to donate money in the box in front of you!"

_("Ooh! Is that what they were for!")_

"Noww! Let's begin with a couple of words of encouragement from this studious young man!" With a big grin, the announcer walked towards the glaring Uchiha Sasuke. "Now, Uchiha Sasuke, please give these ladies a few words of support as they embark a difficult journey lasting 40 minutes."

"Hn." Blink.

"Aalll righty then! Let's begin!" The flustered host straightened his tie to hide the embarrassment.

"Contestant number one!" The light focused on a girl with astonishingly red hair and black frame glasses, "I introduce to you Cool Karin! She has set her eyes on our dear fellow since, when was it?" The microphone was taken by Karin.

"My dear audience and fellow contestants, there is no one out there who can compare to the amount of chasing I have done in the past 10 years! Let it be known to all of you frivolous women competing against me: It is I, Kanako Karin, who shall win that date!" With fire in her eyes she handed the microphone back to the host.

"And there you have it! Cool Karin! Let's move onto contestant number two! Hot Ayumi!" The fake blonde stood up and twirled in a circle before sitting down. "Ayumi has excelled in the arts of male entertainment!" Wink. Wink. "Would you like to say anything Ayumi-chan?"

In a plastic voice she sent a chilling glare to her opponents, "I have never failed to capture a guy with the arts of seduction and I don't intend to lose to any of you!" She finished off with sending a flying kiss towards Uchiha Sasuke who looked as if he wished he were anywhere but in the cursed chair.

"Good luck! Ayumi Chan!" he walked over to the third contestant whose hair was hiding half her face, "Oh dear! Where is our contestant?" he said jokingly, reaching across to push her hair out of her face, "There she is! Contestant number three! Ladies and gentlemen here is Timid Chizu! Any words for the audience?"

She shrunk back in her chair, shaking her head vigorously. "Any words for your challengers?" She shook her head again. "How about a couple of words for Uchiha Sasuke eh?"

With trembling hands, she reached for the microphone. Kindly, the announcer handed it to her, "I-I really really likeyou!" she mumbled turning beet read.

"O-o Kkayyy! How about a round of applause for Timid Hin- I mean Timid Chizu!"

"Contestant number four! Hisa-chan! Or known as Butt Kicking Hisa! Any words from you?"

The contestant shook her head and jumped to the floor with a flying tornado kick. With a fierce look she stood in front of Chizu and whispered, "Beware…"

"Oho! A strong tactic used by Butt Kicking Hisa! Good luck Hisa-chan!

The announcer stepped back as he heard a growl come out of Contestant number four. "Mooving on! Contestant number five! Oh what's this? Akio? Well there he is! Boy Loving Akio-kun!"

Said man glared at the man holding the microphone. "There is nothing wrong with gay-ness! I know Uchiha Sasuke and I share a common connection! I'll win this for you sweetie!" He winked at the dark haired man sitting twenty feet away.

The dark haired man cursed his luck.

"Umm! I wish you all the best Boy Loving Akio-kun! No threats were made to your sexual orientation!"

"Contestant number six, may I introduce Flower Girl Mika! And what would you like to add?" With a huge smile he handed the microphone to the blue haired girl.

"Well you see, announcer-san, I just love Uchiha Sasuke! I mean that brooding man must have a nice side that he saves up just for his sweetheart! And like! I know that on our date, he will be like all sweet! So yeah! Thanks for having me on this show! And you guys! Thank you for voting for me! I'll send nude pictures of Dear Sasu-kun when we begin the next stage in our relationship!" The crowd applauded its approval.

"Hehe…" the announcer chuckled nervously as he felt a glare sent at the back of his head no doubt from the T-Uchiha Sasuke. "How about you win this date first…?"

Hurried he moved to the next girl, "Contestant number seven, may I have your name?"

"Beautiful Michiko!" And beautiful she was. Standing at 5 feet eight inches and with a full bust she dazzled the crowd. "And I am a model working for the famous Jiraiya-sama with a perfect future ahead of me! There will be no worry of money because I will be able to provide for the both of us!"

"My dear Michiko-san! You seem to forget that Uchiha Sasuke has a loaded pocket, right?" He turned back to the sullen man and tittered nervously at the lack of enthusiasm. With a sickly sweet smile Beautiful Michiko sat down.

"Only three contestants left before we begin! Contestant number eight, let's welcome Nerdy Sakura!"

"Hmph!" angrily the eighth contestant crossed her arms and shot a ferocious glare at the man in front of her. Without waiting for an introduction, she shouted, "I am not nerdy! I'm just smart!" The crowd burst into laughter.

"Okayy," he said awkwardly and shifted his weight to his other foot as he wracked his mind for something less embarrassing, "let's hope that brain comes in handy!"

"Hmph!"

"Contestant number nine is the Sexy-Luscious Suki-chan!" Suki stood up and turned towards the crowd, "I have a couple of words to say to Nerdy Sakura!" She grabbed the microphone from the announcer's hand and opened her mouth, "Nerdy Sakura, you don't belong here!"

No one heard the announcer's whisper, "Uh-oh, this can't end well."

Suki continued, "Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't want to date some freak with weird hair! So you should just back out! It's almost insulting to have you on this show!"

The pink haired turned red and stood up with a devilish glint in her eye, "Oh yeah…and just who do you think I am?" Before she could blow their cover, the announcer took the microphone back.

"Oho! Looks like the fight begins even before the real competition! Calm down ladies!" It took an effort to push Nerdy Sakura back into her chair.

"Aannd! Finally! Contestant number ten! Gorgeous Toshi!" When she held her hand out for the microphone, the announcer added, "Please no bashing words to an individual opponent, you will have plenty of time to argue your case before Uchiha Sasuke after the game is finished!"

She took her hand back, "I have nothing to say then."

Yamanaka Ino let out a sigh of relief. That Pink haired girl was going to cause a lot of trouble.

Taking her cue she opened her mouth as the focus was directed back towards her. "Please take your seats as the contestants ready themselves for next minutes of Round Nine Question 1!" The crowd quieted as they sat on the edge waiting for the winner.

"Are we all ready to begin?" The ten girls/guy nodded. "You know what to do! When you know the answer buzz in with your buzzer located at the top left side of your desk! Answer the question and hope that you got it right! Because the person with the most points…will be Uchiha Sasuke's Date!"

"The question will appear on the screen located in front of you and I shall read it out loud. Do not buzz in until I have finished reading!"

"First question:" The girls/guy readied themselves with apt attention.

_What is Uchiha Sasuke's last name?_

"Cool Karin takes the first buzz! Answer please!"

"Duhh! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Incorrect!

"What?" Cool Karin shrieked.

"Sexy-Luscious Suki!"

"It's Uchiha!"

"Correct!" With a look of triumph she sent the middle finger towards Cool Karin.

"The point goes to you! Ladies (cough) and gentlemen! Ready yourselves for question two!"

_Who is Uchiha Sasuke's least favorite person?_

"Timid Chizo!"

"Uchiha Itachi!"

"Incorrect!"

"Beautiful Michiko!"

"His mother!"

A gasp went up through the crowd.

"Incorrect!"

"Nerdy Sakura!"

With a bored look she answered, "Root Sai!"

"Correct!"

("Who's Root Sai?" The look alike sat back stage smirking slightly as he painted an apple.)

"A point for both Nerdy Sakura and Sexy-Luscious Suki! Question 3!"

_What is Uchiha Sasuke's favorite fo_

Buzz! "Cool Karin you have buzzed early! You cannot answer the question!" Cool Karin cursed angrily.

_od_?

"Boy Loving Akio!"

"Other than me-"

"Incorrect!" Ignoring the calls of protest he called out, "Nerdy Sakura!"

"Those stupid tomatoes!"

"Correct! Although I don't think you are winning any brownie points for cursing out his favorite food!"

"The score stands with Nerdy Sakura in the lead with 2 points!"

"Fourth question!"

_What is Uchiha Sasuke's favorite color?_

"Just as I finished! Precise timing! Flower Girl Mika!"

"Blue!"

"Correct!"

"Nerdy Sakura still leads with 2 points! Fifth question!"

_Is Uchiha Sasuke's hair natural?_

"Gorgeous Toshi!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I have spent hours thinking about what I would do to his hair!"

"Let's leave out the details Toshi-chan! But correct!"

With a smug look she flounced her hair.

"Nerdy Sakura still leads with 2 points although people are catching up! Sixth Question!"

_What is Uchiha Sasuke's favorite flower?_

"Flower Girl-"

"What?!"

"Nerdy Sakura! Flower Girl Mika buzzed before you! Mika-chan, please answer!"

"Sakura flowers!"

"Correct!"

"The score is tied with 14 questions left! Flower Girl Mika and Nerdy Sakura remain in the lead with 2 points!"

"Seventh question!"

_In this scenario: You and Uchiha Sasuke are at the mall and your hands are super tired because of the weight of the bags, what would he do?_

"Hot Ayumi!"

"Hold my bags!"

"Incorrect!"

"Nerdy Sakura! A chance to redeem your position!"

"He would tell me that it was my fault and I would have to carry them!"

"More or less Correct!"

"Ha-I mean Nerdy Sakura takes the lead again with 3 points!"

"Eighth question!"

_How old was Uchiha Sasuke when he had his first kiss?_

"Butt Kicking Hisa!"

"I'm not sure…but I'll take a lucky guess! When he was 3!"

"Aaannnd! You are correct! Welcome to the points!"

"Nerdy Sakura still leads with 3!"

"Ninth question!"

_What grade(s) did Uchiha Sasuke skip?_

"Cool Karin!"

"First and second!"

"Correct!"

"Nerdy Sakura still leads with 3!"

"Tenth question! We're half way!"

_How does Uchiha Sasuke like his eggs?_

"Hot Ayumi!"

"Fertilized by him!"

"Hehehe Incorrect!"

"Nerdy Sakura!"

"Trick question! He doesn't like eggs!"

"Correct!"

"Nerdy Sakura leads with 4 points! Saki-chan must be regretting her words!"

"Eleventh question!"

_In this scenario: You need help with homework, and Uchiha Sasuke is living next door to you, how do you approach him for help?_

"Timid Chizu!"

"A-Ask nicely?"

There is a silence before Hot Ayumi lets out a scoff.

"Correct!"

Hot Ayumi is left fuming and Timid Chizu let out a sigh of relief.

"Twelfth question!"

_What color pen does Uchiha Sasuke write with when forced?_

"Boy Loving Akio!"

"Yellow!"

"Incorrect!

"Cool Karin!"

"Pink!"

"Correct!"

Nerdy Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise as her hand automatically flew to her hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen err… man! Nerdy Sakura still leads with 4 points!"

"Question thirteen!"

_What was on Uchiha Sasuke's wrist on Novemeber 12?_

"Cool Karin! Again!"

"A Vacheron Constantin watch!"

"Correct!"

"Nerdy Sakura still has a one point lead!"

"Question fifteen! Five more to go!"

_What color socks did Uchiha Sasuke put on this morning?_

"Hot Ayumi!"

"White!"

"Incorrect!"

"Sexy-Luscious Suki!"

"Navy Blue!"

"Incorrect!"

"Nerdy Sakura!"

"Black!"

"Correct!"

Nerdy Sakura eyes reminisced about a certain someone, hoping that he was watching this show very carefully.

"…Question sixteen!"

_In this scenario: You and Uchiha Sasuke are standing in front of the car, who opens the door for you?_

"Boy Loving Akio!"

"Of course I would!"

"Incorrect!"

"Beautiful Michiko!"

"He would! He's sooo manly…"

"Incorrect!" To the side he whispered to Yamanaka Ino, "Why do they think so highly of him?"

"Nerdy Sakura!"

"You open it for yourself!"

"Correct!"

"Ladies and gentlemen only four more left!"

"Question seventeen!"

_What does Uchiha Sasuke drink in the morning?_

"Cool Karin!"

"Coffee with no sugar!"

"Correct!

"Nerdy Sakura leads with 6 points!"

"Question eighteen!"

_What show asked Uchiha Sasuke to guest star as an anime?_

"Cool Karin!"

"Naruto!"

"Correct!" the announcer chuckled.

"Question nineteen!"

_In this scenario: Uchiha Sasuke is angry because his best friend ruined his car, how do you calm him down._

"Boy Loving Akio!"

"I would hold wrap my arms around him and press him against me!" Boy Loving Akio said dreamily.

"C-Correct!"

"Final Question! Unless Cool Karin answers this Nerdy Sakura has won!"

Gorgeous Toshi stood up and exclaimed, "Cool Karin! Win this for us! We can't have this pink haired freak going on our date with Sasuke-kun!" The other eight contestants nodded their agreement as Nerdy Sakura glared a hole in the back of Gorgeous Toshi's head.

"Final Question!"

_Was Uchiha Sasuke forced to partici-_

"Nerdy Sakura! You have buzzed in too early! You cannot answer this question!"

"B-But!" Nerdy Sakura glared at Gorgeous Toshi for pushing her.

"I'm sorry."

_pate in this show?_

"Cool Karin, answer this question correctly and you still have a shot!"

"Oh my! What answer should I pick? This is difficult! Yes or no! Ummm… No!"

"Coorrect! Ladies and Gentlemen this ties the points!"

Cool Karin shrieked, "Yes! I have won the date!"

Nerdy Sakura stood up and interrupted, "No you haven't! We are tied!"

Both girls looked at the announcer who looked at Yamanaka Ino who shrugged.

"Aalll right! We will make a tie breaker! Please hold for five minutes as we converse with Uchiha Sasuke!"

The announcer scuttled over to Uchiha Sasuke and the crowd saw him waving his hands animatedly.

Beautiful Michiko took this time to whisper in Nerdy Sakura's ear, "If you win this, share Uchiha Sasuke with the rest of us!" She turned back to Cool Karin, "Win this for us Karin-chan!"

"Bitch," muttered Nerdy Sakura, crossing her arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I return with the final question! The one that will determine the winner! Cool Karin and Nerdy Sakura please take your seats and wait for the question to appear!"

_In this scenario: Things are heating up between you and Uchiha Sasuke, who unclothes first? And what sex position does he like the best?_

"By the way! I have been told that Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to do with this question."

Mortified, Nerdy Sakura buzzed in as Cool Karin was overcome with giggles.

"Nerdy Sakura, please answer! I, myself, would like to know your _opinion_!"

"H-he initiates the clothing re-removal a-and he likes to be on t-top!" Nerdy Sakura turned an infinite shade of red.

The announcer laughed heartily, "Correct!"

Cool Karin, Hot Ayumi, Timid Chizu, Butt Kicking Hisa, Boy Loving Akio, Flower Girl Mika, Beautiful Michikio, Sexy-Luscious Suki, and Gorgeous Toshi were too shocked to respond to this outcome.

"Nerdy Sakura! You have won 'A Shot of Love with Uchiha Sasuke!' Please go stand next to him as we take pictures! And ladies and gentlemen! Don't forget to make your generous donation!"

* * *

"2 billion yen! That's ridiculous! Who knew you were so appealing Sasuke-kun?!" Haruno Sakura laughed. She linked arms with him as he sighed heavily.

"Don't ever suggest anything like that again."

She paused, "A-arigato Sasuke-kun for participating in this…We'll finally get the medical center…and we came out in public…Arigato!"

With a small smirk, he closed the gap in between them, "All right…Nerdy Sakura."

She froze in his arms and turned to face the guilty Naruto.

"And you! If you ever call me Nerdy Sakura ever again, I will castrate you!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Admit it, I made an awesome announcer and I know about your sex life!"

Sasuke looked at him with a glare, "Make one mention about it and-"

Nervously, Naruto held his hands up, "Okay I won't...just don't mention _that_!"

Laughing heartily, Sakura found herself wrapped in her arms.

Ino glared at Naruto, "You idiot! You almost gave yourself away! You almost called that girl Hinata and you almost used Sakura's last name and..."

Sakura ignored this and turned back to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Take me on that date I was promised."

He looked at her and said, "Aa," before placing his lips on hers.

* * *

**Thank You!**

**Sasusaku779**

**I do not own the following: Naruto, A Shot of Love With Tila Tequila (no idea what that show is about), the watch I mentioned (it's really expensive apparently), and the restraunt (it's expensive too)  
**

**but the plot...is mine :)**

**Review por favor!**


End file.
